


Berry Sensei (Special Chapters)

by thebaekhyunpark



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Established Relationship, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaekhyunpark/pseuds/thebaekhyunpark
Summary: When Berry Sensei and Producer Loey goes on their honeymoon.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 210





	Berry Sensei (Special Chapters)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! Okay as promised, I wrote a special chapter for Berry Sensei after promising writing smut if Chanyeol and Baekhyun would post a photo together today, and so here we are.
> 
> This is my first time to attempt at smut and I would like to apologize beforehand for this failure of a smut, but hey I at least I tried. Hehe.
> 
> Anyways, please support EXO! Stream Yours, Candy, Let's Love, Lit and Jade :)
> 
> Thank you for reading everyone!

Baekhyun stretched himself on the bed, body sore and aching, yet he has never felt more alive and happy.

He carefully got up from the bed and noticed how his naked was body filled with love bites and bruises. He instantly blushed as he remembered what had happened the night prior, how his boyfriend had practically mauled him – no, not boyfriend, not anymore.

They’re _husbands_ , the moment they said their ‘I dos’ yesterday, they are now officially husbands and Baekhyun can’t still wrap his mind around the fact that he is finally married to the man he loved the most, being able to officially call Park Chanyeol as _his._

As a beautiful smile spread across his face, Baekhyun carefully stood from the bed, wincing as he did because of the sudden pain that went up his lower half every time he made any sudden movement. He slowly grabbed some clean clothes to wear, looking around the bedroom as he did so, but the placed was empty yet the other side of the bed had been warm, meaning Chanyeol hadn’t left that long.

They were currently in Jeju Island, staying at his family’s old resort house that Junmyeon maintained all these years. Their house was situated in a secluded area yet it wasn’t too far from the city center, as well. Junmyeon himself had hired cleaners to prepare the house and even volunteered to look after Yuan, while they were away on their honeymoon, along with Jongdae and Minseok. Baekhyun couldn’t be more thankful for him and his friends.

Baekhyun walked out of the room, his nose leading him towards the kitchen where the taller was cooking breakfast for them. Baekhyun quietly walked up behind his husband, immediately wrapping his arms around his bare torso and snuggling his face against his chiseled back.

“Good morning, my love,” Chanyeol greeted his small husband, eyes still focused on his cooking.

“Chan, please leave that for later,” He heard Baekhyun whine a little, feeling the smaller’s pout against his skin, “I’m still tired. Come back to bed, please?”

Chanyeol chuckled as he turned off the ignition, luckily he was already done with what he was cooking and so he decided to tease the smaller, and thus Chanyeol continued to ignore him for bit, placing the food on the table instead.

Baekhyun whined louder and Chanyeol can’t help the smirk that formed on his lips. He simply _loved_ this side of his small husband, the adorable and clingy side of him that he barely showed to people.

Chanyeol turned around and saw Baekhyun was glaring at him with a pout, he looked so adorable and yet oh so innocently sexy as he only sported Chanyeol’s large shirt and boxers, showing off his thick, milky thighs that always made Chanyeol’s mouth water.

“Baby,” Chanyeol called as he slowly approached the smaller, wrapping him inside his arms, “Don’t pout so early in the morning, yeah? Come, let’s eat, I’m sure the baby inside your tummy is hungry, too.”

Even though Baekhyun was pouting because he much prefers to be cuddled on their bed, he still followed his husband as he led him to the dining table, not wanting to skip a meal and affect their unborn child. They sat beside each other eating under a blanket of comfortable silence and content, their tranquility broken from time to time by whispers of sweet nothings, little banters and happy arguments.

Chanyeol had been poking Baekhyun’s side, knowing he was ticklish there and causing the smaller to swat his taller husband’s hand out of reflex. Chanyeol was surprised by the sudden slap that he had let go of his chopsticks, causing the sauce to splatter towards Baekhyun’s direction – red sauce suddenly decorating the milky white skin of his upper thighs.

“ _Yeol._ ” Baekhyun was about to complain but held his tongue when he saw his tall husband get down on his knees, grab the back of his thighs to pull him closer towards him, positioning himself to sit between Baekhyun’s legs.

And out of nowhere, Chanyeol did something Baekhyun had not expected him to do – he licked every bit of sauce on the smaller’s thighs. His flat tongue easily licking the remnants away, lingering far longer than necessary on a spot of moving to another splatter, kissing his way as he moved and all the while, Baekhyun was starting to get breathless, squirming a little.

The feeling tickled him and yet he was undeniably aroused at the action and before he knew it, Chanyeol was already licking his way from one thigh to another as Baekhyun struggled at the intense feeling that was starting to build at the pit of his stomach. He tried to get away from the taller, wanting to breathe for a bit but Chanyeol was not having it, and so he tightened his grip on his husband’s legs to keep him in place, stopping his movements.

“Your thighs are so sinful, my love,” Chanyeol’s soft, careful licks gradually changed and turned into open mouthed kisses and loud sucking noises could be heard. “I could eat every single part of you all day and I will _never_ get tired.”

The words instantly made Baekhyun blush, even more so when Chanyeol stopped what he was doing to look up at him – his dark eyes were lidded and before he knew it Chanyeol was already removing his shirt, attacking his chest with kisses and sucking his nipples fervently.

“Yeol…” Baekhyun gasped as Chanyeol continued his ministrations, Baekhyun’s hands found leverage on the broad shoulders in front of him, “Ch-Chan… _Ahhh…_ ”

Chanyeol broke away from his smaller husband before he unceremoniously picked up Baekhyun and carried him back to their bedroom, gently laying Baekhyun down with utmost care and love, and as Chanyeol hovered over him, staring into his eyes with lust, wonder, adoration and pure love, Baekhyun never felt more complete.

“I love you, Baek.” Chanyeol whispered as he leaned towards Baekhyun, brushing their lips together in an almost kiss, “ _So much._ ”

Baekhyun smiled, skimming his fingers from Chanyeol’s jaw, to his hard chest and down to his sculpted abs, mewling as his husband sucked another hickey on his neck. “I love you, too.”

Chanyeol started to leave a path of open mouthed kisses starting from Baekhyun’s pulse point down to his chest where he gave time on worshipping its plumpness, played and sucked on his nipple before continuing down his belly button, stopping finally in front of the smaller’s boxers where is cock was painfully straining against.

Chanyeol nosed at the clothed tent, eliciting a soft moan from Baekhyun.

“You make such lewd noises,” Chanyeol smirked, “No song I can make will ever compare to the sounds you make, my love.”

“Chan… _yeol_ …” Baekhyun gritted his teeth as he tried to glared at the older who merely continued to smirk at him playfully, “Stop it, Yeol. _Stop teasing me._ ”

Chanyeol gave his crotch another teasing kiss before he removed his boxers, clutching at his waist afterwards, “On all fours for me, please, my love.”

Baekhyun nodded and hurriedly complied, body aching for Chanyeol’s warm touch on him. The tall producer leaned over him, gently placing soft kisses on his nape, while his hand slowly circled Baekhyun’s shaft and started a languid up and down motion, teasing the younger still.

“Look at you, lovey,” Chanyeol whispered in his deep baritone voice, sounding so sexy with his tongue softly tracing the shell of Baekhyun’s ear, “I’ve barely begun and you already seemed so wreck.”

But Baekhyun barely registered what his husband had said, mind too full of the pleasure building inside as Chanyeol continued to play with cock and sucked on another hickey at the back of his neck.

The stimulation was clouding his thoughts and but when he suddenly felt the loss of friction on his cock, he immediately whined – only to have his breathe hitched soon after as he felt a warm and wet muscle against his rim.

“ _OHMYGOD_.” He moaned loudly as he enjoyed the feeling of Chanyeol’s tongue going in and out of his hole, his mouth sucking at the sensitive flesh.

“Tastes so good,” Chanyeol mutters against his ass, clearly enjoying himself, “You taste so _heavenly_ , Baekhyun.”

But Baekhyun was too far gone now in his pleasure, unable to form a coherent thought much less a full sentence to respond. Seeing his state, Chanyeol merely chuckled, tongue scraping against the smaller’s balls before going back to eating him out like candy.

“ _Lovey._ ” Baekhyun called, wanting to say that he was close when suddenly all the stimulation and pleasure he felt, halted.

He was about to ask because _what the hell_ when Chanyeol turned him slowly on his back, so that they were facing each other now. He heard a bottle of lube being opened and Baekhyun immediately felt the intrusion of two fingers inside his hole, causing him to moan loudly once more.

“Still so tight,” Chanyeol said as he kissed his lover adoringly before pushing a third finger in, making Baekhyun hiss slightly. But Chanyeol was quick to shower him with kisses to distract the smaller from the pain as he started the scissoring motion of his fingers.

“Good?” Chanyeol asked after a few moments and all Baekhyun could do was nod, anticipating what was about to happen next.

And when he felt the crown of Chanyeol’s fat cock all lathered up in Baekhyun’s favorite strawberry flavored lube, Chanyeol ever so slowly penetrated him making Baekhyun release such a strangled yet pleasured sound, causing the older’s cock to twitch inside his hole instantly and causing Chanyeol groan low in his throat as he pushed all the way in until the hilt.

They shared a ragged breathe in their stillness, looking at each other as Baekhyun adjusted himself around the size, and when the smaller clenched around him, Chanyeol didn’t hesitate to move. The first few thrust had been slow and gentle at first, but as Baekhyun started to demand, Chanyeol could only give in to the wanton screams of:

_Faster, Yeol, do it faster._

_Yes! YES THERE! Oh, please deeper, lovey._

_AH, Yeol! Harder, please harder! Wreck me, my love._

And Chanyeol did. He thrusted faster, deeper, _harder_ – he did it as whatever the smaller wanted yet never forgot to worship and love the body beneath him.

Chanyeol was practically folding his husband in half by now, yet the two of didn’t care, too lost in pleasure and love between them. And as Chanyeol thrusted even deeper and faster than before, he felt the smaller starting to shake – a telltale that he was close and Chanyeol was, too.

With another round of thrusts, Chanyeol let himself go inside the smaller the same time Baekhyun came between their bodies, their stomachs now sticky and wet.

Chanyeol heaved a ragged breathe before he stood to grab a basin with water and a towel, he started to clean up his husband who had become limp after his orgasm but had his pretty smile on his lips. When Chanyeol was done, he crawled beside Baekhyun and pulled him inside his arms, both of them basking in the afterglow of their love making, a peaceful and content smile on each of their faces as they slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
